Teenage Wasteland
by nevermindthebuttocks
Summary: Rogue always imagined what it would be like when Logan came back. This was not what she had in mind. crossover with Xmen: evolution. Please, read and review.


AN: Obviously, this is way, way AU. I couldn't decide where to put it but I decided on movieverse, because the Liberty Island Incident happened. Characters from X-men: Evolution will probably show up now and again.

Disclaimer: If I owned X-men or X-men: Evolution, do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction?

Rogue had imagined what it would be like when Logan came back. She imagined he would sweep her up into a hug, ask her how she'd been, and tell her to keep holding onto his tags. She'd stay close to his side, and though he wouldn't say anything, she'd know that he liked her there. They would stay up late, talking about their lives and what he had learned about his past. Before they fell asleep, he'd whisper that he loved her and he'd promise never to leave her again. The reality of that day couldn't have been more different.

* * *

The day had started out fairly normal. Well, as normal as it can get living in a mansion full of mutant teens and preteens. Since it was Saturday, the professor had allowed all the older students to go to the mall, with Scott and Jean supervising the trip. The second Scott's car pulled up to the mall, Jubilee and Kitty were out and running to the nearest clothing stores, their two teachers calling after them to meet back at the foodcourt by 12:30. The others all went in their little groups to wherever it was they were going. Rogue walked slowly across the parking lot and into the mall by herself. This was not really her scene, but it was her first opportunity to get out of the mansion in weeks and she had seized it. 

At least she had found a store that was more her style. The record store she had found herself in was nearly empty, which suited her just fine. She had come in here looking for the newest Garbage cd and she had just found the last copy. Grinning triumphantly, she sped over and grabbed it…just as another hand did the same. Surprised, her eyes followed the gloved hand, up a brown trenchcoat covered arm, past a chiseled chest, and finally landed on one of the most gorgeous faces she had ever seen. The man in front of her had auburn hair that fell around his face in wispy layers and a strong chin covered in a few days worth of stubble. His eyes were covered with dark sunglasses, but she could tell he was looking at her. A small smirk played at the corners of his lips, and she suddenly felt very self-conscious in her torn black jeans, black tank top, black gloves, and green jacket, her ragged black tennis shoes scuffing awkwardly against the ground.

"Remy t'ink dat he got to dis here cd first, _chere_." His voice was deep and he spoke with a Cajun accent that she recognized instantly. She had grown up in the south. He grinned at her, as if he was sure she would give up the cd to him.

"Actually, Ah'm pretty sure _Ah_ got to it first. And Ah ain't yo' _chere_." She pulled the cd out of his hands. "Ah think that one might suit ya better, Swamp Rat." She teased, tossing him a Backstreet Boys cd and winking. For a second he seemed surprised, but then a smile spread slowly over his face and he laughed.

"Remy likes a _belle femme_ wit' an attitude." She scowled at that, suddenly annoyed with him. This guy sure was full of himself, did he really think she'd fall for that?

"Well good for Remy, then." She replied, mocking him. She had found her cd and it was past time to meet Scott and Jean at the foodcourt. She began making her way up to the front of the store, cd in hand, to pay for it, leaving a confused Cajun behind. She had made it halfway to the meeting place when a hand grabbed her arm and swung her around and she ended up nose to chest with the annoying man from before. She stepped back slightly, crossed her arms over her chest, and looked up into his sunglasses.

"Ya need something?" she demanded.

"Y're name, _chere_. Y'know Remy's. He don' know yours." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and turned to walk away. Pausing, she turned back.

"It's Rogue, Swamp Rat. And Ah _ain't_ yo _chere_." she turned around and continued walking away.

The ride home was somewhat uncomfortable. Scott and Jean were not happy that Rogue had been fifteen minutes late to meet them. She had tried explaining about the annoying Cajun who had held her up, but they didn't listen. The whole car had been forced to endure a very long-winded lecture on responsibility and she was given a Danger Room session early the next morning as punishment for making them all wait. Kitty and Jubilee found the whole thing incredibly funny and spread the story around the entire mansion when they got home.

After yet another lecture, this one on the importance of being on time, Rogue headed up to her room. She popped the new cd into the player, turning it up loud, and sat down at her desk to finish her homework. A loud banging on the wall next to her, accompanied by a "Turn it down, Rogue!" made her roll her eyes. She grabbed some headphones and plugged them into the cd player, turning down the volume only a little once it was over her ears. She sat there listening to the music, occasionally singing along, and doing her homework until dinnertime.

Rogue entered the dining room and took her usual seat at the far end of the table, away from the other students. When everyone was seated, Beast came in carrying the trays of food. Rogue breathed a sigh of relief that it was his cooking instead of Kitty's. Beast, or Hank McCoy as he was also known, put the trays down and took one of the empty chairs surrounding Rogue. The two of them had formed a somewhat unconventional friendship a few months back. Beast, as the students lovingly called him, was covered thick blue fur as a result of a failed experiment. Despite his frightening appearance, he was a kind, gentle man. He was the only one at the mansion who did not steer clear of Rogue's poison skin; since his fur was so thick, it couldn't harm him.

Dinner had ended and Rogue sat in the rec room, watching an intense game of chess between the professor and Beast. The Magneto in her head had long ago explained the rules and strategies to her. The other students in the room were watching TV and playing games. She had stopped being invited to join their games after the Liberty Island Incident. She was about to comment on a move Beast had just made, when her advanced hearing leftover from absorbing Logan picked up the sound of a motorcycle driving up the road towards the institution. She recognized the sound. It was Logan! She jumped up from her place by the chessboard and ran to the door, getting there just as the front door opened and in walked Logan…with his arm wrapped around a girl. He glanced at Rogue briefly before looking past her at the professor who had followed her out.

"My room still where it used to be, Chuck?" He asked.

The professor nodded. "Everything is as you left it. You and I have some things we need to discuss-"

"In the morning. She's tired." He interrupted, gesturing to the girl by his side.

"Yes, of course." The professor chose not to argue. "The room between yours and Rogue's is empty if your friend would like to stay there." The professor hinted.

"She'll stay with me, Chuck." Logan seemed to have made up his mind. He turned and led the girl up the stairs and down the hall without another word, not once glancing back at Rogue.

First of all, I'm sorry about the crappy dialogue. I'm really no good at it, but I'm trying, so that's something I guess. This is ultimately going to be a Romy…I hope. That's the direction I'm trying to take it anyway. Also, I tried the whole accent thing...harder than it seems, and I don't know if it's even understandable. If you'd rather read it without the accent, let me know and I'll stop.

Love it? Hate it? Please, let me know what I can do to make it better.


End file.
